1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a table lamp, and more particularly to a table lamp with a rotatable lamp casing.
2. Description of Related Art
A structure of a conventional table lamp includes a lamp holder composed of a post and a plurality of branches of hollow interior. A socket is disposed on a top of each of the branches. Each branch has a lamp mounted on the socket thereof. Each lamp has a transparent casing covered thereon for providing a protective effect.
However, each casing of the conventional table lamp is fixed on a corresponding branch. The casing is not rotatable for adjusting an illuminative direction. The lights emitted by the lamps of the conventional table lamp are widely and radially illuminated such that lights may not be effectively focused. Furthermore, an illuminated area, an illuminated form and a luminance of the conventional table lamp are not adjustable such that the conventional table lamp may be not suitable in different conditions.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the disadvantages of the conventional table lamp.